A Mother and Daughters Love
by Nicolexoen
Summary: Keiko Higurashi, daughter of Kagome Higurashi. Kagome married Hojo after inuyasha sent her back home to keep her safe, leading Kagome to choose hojo to spend her life with, eventually getting married and having keiko. Keiko soon discovers the well and travels to the feudal era and soon falls in love with inuyasha. How will she feel when she finds out his and her mothers past.


**Hello everyone, this is nicole again! A second story uploaded and before I forget.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OC KEIKO!**

**Okay now that ****_that _****is out of the way then now I can go ahead and let you all read the story. **

**Again I am open to criticism and HARSH criticism okay**** :)**

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I was sitting down on my soft rocking chair. It was a calm and cool night, in my arms was my most valued treasure. My small baby girl, Keiko. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, and I wasnt saying it because she was my daughter, even others complimented on how a newborn could be so beautiful. She resembled her father, with a little me thrown subtly in their.

She had her fathers brown hair, mixed with mine made a dark mahogany color. The moonlight reflected and accentuated her pale complexion. Her eyes were a shade lighter than mine. Then there was her birthmark. It was on over her heart and it was shaped like the jewel of four souls with a vibrant purple light surrounding it. At first I was scared but then figured she was safe since we werent in the feudal era, and the fact that the others sealed the well after I left gave me reassurance.

I stood and walked slowly over to her light pink and blue crib. I layed her down and saw as the moonlight made her skin seem like it was glowing. I feel a hand on my shoulder and smile.

" Finally got her to sleep huh." My husband said. I smile and turn around to him. I turn and look into the dark brown eyes of my husband, hojo. After the death of sango we all decided that the best thing to do would be for me to returned home and what we had of the jewel be sealed away and guarded.

" Go on to bed hojo, Ill be there in a minute. I need to tuck Keiko in." Giving him a kiss he nods and walks out of the room. After tucking keiko in I start reminiscing on the old days. It has been at least five years, I was now twenty years old and had a daughter. But there were times when I wished inuyasha would have tried to make me stay, but instead he just hugged me and told me to be happy. At times I wanted to return to the feudal era, but even if I wanted to, I didn't have the jewel and so it was completely impossible.

But I didnt regret marrying hojo, I really cared about him. After all, he was the only guy to always show he cared about me. Always bringing me medicine, no matter how weird and unreal the illness was or sounded. And I didnt regret getting pregnant, because the only thing keeping me grounded was her.

My daughter, Keiko Higurashi.

* * *

**Six-Teen Years Later**

Normal P.O.V.

The school bell rang and many teenagers ran out of school, wanting to get out as soon as possible and get on with their lives outside of the classroom. All but a lone figure hurried out of the learning establishment.

The figure was that of a female and a beautiful one at that. She walked with the pose of a royal and had the image to match it. Boys and men, some the same age and older that she walked past did double takes and assaulted her body with there eyes. Said body parts nearly popping from their eye sockets as they oogled the girl like she was a piece of meat and they were starving wolves ready to feed.

The female had long slender legs, down below she wore school regulated marie janes, a small heel adored said shoe, up higher around her hips hung a short green skirt that nearly flew up with each passing wind that blew, a form fitting white dress shirt was worn on her torso, around her neck was a red sash. Dark brown hair cascaded down her back and low behind her knees. The longest pieces of her bangs reached her straight chin, and the shortest hovered slightly above her eyebrows in a straight cut. Allowing others to see her sharp eyes, only shades lighter than her hair. Somehow she was an average looking girl but something about her set her aside from other female her age.

She walked with her head bent down at an angle and her eyes slightly closed. She seemed to be thinking but if you looked closely you could see that she was actually looking at every guy that stopped and looked at her, wanting was the only thing she saw in there eyes.

' Dont they have any respect.' She said to herself, referring to the boys of the same age. She then looked to see men way older than her looking at her.

' Bunch of perverts.' The female hadnt notice she was home till she saw the family shrine and then a top the hill and stairs there at the side of the house, the very old, yet still flourishing sacred tree.

Keiko's P.O.V.

I walked inside the house, hearing the water running in the kitchen I suspected mom was cooking. I dropped my bag, took off my shoes and knelt down next to a table aside the door. The picture was of my father, his name was hojo and he had passed away five years ago when I was twelve in a car accident. It was a tough time but me and mom got threw it. When I was old enough I got a job so mom wouldnt have to work for too long, but she made me quit it when my grades and health started to 'drop drastically' as she put it.

Standing I walk into the kitchen and see I was right on my early assumption, there stood my thirty seven year old mother. Despite her age she looked rather young. You would think she was my sister if it wasnt for the small lines around her eyes and mouth. Her hair was still black and she was still in good shape but she did get tired at times for no reason and I couldn't help but get scared. I held it back and put on a smile.

" Hey mom, how are you feeling?." I ask her. My mother, kagome turns around and smiles. I saw that it was a bit forced but decided not to push. Even though she was old she still had a fiery temper. And she didn't let me forget it.

"Much better, go wash your hands, dinner's almost ready." She says and she turns back to the boiling pot.

I nod and go upstairs. It was already getting dark but that was normal. I had sports and had extra classes so it would look good on a college application. I didn't like the idea of leaving my mom alone for four years, maybe even longer. But it was her idea. She said that she wasn't able to go to college because she was pregnant with me and said she was lucky she had dad around.

' Sometimes I feel like she's trying to get rid of me or hiding something. I try to forget about it and start taking a shower. Washing my hair and body from todays work I finish and dress in a black spaghetti strapped shirt and short navy blue shorts. Tying my hair in a high ponytail I slip on my black slippers and walk downstairs.

I immediately took notice on how quiet it was. Grabbing the closest thing I could find, being an umbrella, I walk cautiously towards the kitchen, my still slightly wet hair dripping on the floor.

"uuuuuun" I hear from the other side of the counter.

"MOM!" I yell.

I rush over to my mom, who lay sprawled on the floor, the ladle she was using was on the floor along with a bowl of miso and rice. I saw her hand was red and figured she got burned as she fell.

"MOM! Mom are you alright? Say something! Mom!." I yell. I walk to the hallway and grab the phone calling 911 I tell them how I found my mother and the address. Minutes seemed like hours before they arrived and took me and her to the hospital. I waited in the waiting room pacing back and forth. An hour later the doctor walks out.

" Don't worry miss higurashi, your mother will be alright, it seems she's been under some stress and it took quite a toll on her. She has a minor burn, nothing too serious but she'll stay here for the night and if she seems better I'll call you so you could pick her up." He says.

" I can't stay with her?." I ask him.

" Well she woke up and before she went to sleep she said she wants you to go home and not worry, she said something about you having an exam at school.?" I smile at what she had said and then feel a slight breeze. Thats when I noticed I only had shorts and a no sleeved shirt.

"Um, alright. Ill just head home then." I say.

" Hold on a minute. Ill get you a ride. Cant have you walking around in that can we." he says.

I nod and wait till the ride comes.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think okau :) Hopefully everything is good considering Im typing this at 3:34 Am lol, Well goodnight everyone!.**


End file.
